El Examen de Naruto e Iruka
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Naruto, un niño "inteligente" de primer grado, que quiere cursar el tercer grado, donde su hermana Karin tambien está/Iruka, el director de la escuela primaria de Konoha, le hará unas preguntas y con eso sabrá si debe cambiarlo de curso/Anko, no esta conforme con esas preguntas asi que decide hacerlas ella misma: -¿Qué es blando, y en las manos de una mujer se torna duro?-/one-shot


**Hola ¿que tal? Bueno debo decirles que esto NO ES MIO, es un chiste que adapte al Naruto. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la persona que creo el chiste. Los personajes son de Kishimoto. Es Universo Alterno y hay un poco de OoC, o como se escriba. Espero les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la escuela primaria de Konoha, fuera de los salones, se encontraban dos niños de primer grado discutiendo. Uno era rubio de ojos azules, piel un poco bronceada, algo hiperactivo y alegre, con tres marcas de líneas en cada mejilla. El otro era de pelo y ojos negro azabache, piel pálida, de pose seria y calmada.

—Oh, vamos Sasuke, yo soy más inteligente—decía el rubio en voz alta.

—Ja, ni hablar, eso es sólo en tu imaginación—le respondió el pelinegro burlándose.

Siguieron discutiendo un rato más; hasta que una profesora los vio discutiendo y se acerco dispuesta a interrumpir, para saber que pasaba y evitar que se fueran a los golpes.

—Oigan gusanos, ¿Cuál es el problema? —.

— ¡Anko-sensei! —dijeron asustados los niños, pues les pareció repentina su aparición.

— ¿Y bien? —presionó ella con el ceño fruncido, mirándolos severamente.

—Bueno verá… es que soy demasiado inteligente para estar en primer grado—dijo el niño rubio—, mi hermana Karin está en tercero y yo soy mas inteligente que ella. ¡Yo quiero ir para tercero también! —.

—Tú no eres inteligente nada. Sólo lo haces por molestar y llamar la atención—lo acusó el pelinegro.

Anko ve que no podrá resolver el problema fácilmente, así que manda a Naruto a la dirección. Mientras le pide, "amablemente", a Sasuke que vaya a su salón

—Ricitos de oro ve a dirección, tú, cara pálida ve a clases—, y ambos niños obedecieron sin chistar, ya que no la querían ver más enojada de lo que parecía.

**.**

**-$-M-$-**

**.**

Mientras Naruto esperaba en la antesala, Anko le explica la situación al director Iruka. Éste le promete hacerle un test al muchacho, que seguro no conseguirá responder a todas las preguntas, y así accederá a continuar en el primer grado. Ya de acuerdo ambos, hacen pasar al alumno y le hacen la propuesta del test, que él acepta.

Inicia entonces las preguntas el director:

—A ver Naruto ¿Cuánto es 3x3? —.

— "9" —.

— ¿Y cuanto es 6 veces 6? —.

— "36" —.

El director continuó por casi una hora, con la batería de preguntas que sólo un excelente alumno de tercer grado, debe conocer y Naruto no comete ningún error. Ante la evidente inteligencia del menor, Iruka le dice a Anko:

—Creo que tendremos que pasarlo a tercer grado—.

La profesora no muy segura, pregunta:

— ¿Puedo hacerle yo unas preguntas? —. El director y Naruto asienten. Inicia entonces la profesora:

—Bien gusano… _¿Qué tiene la vaca 4 y yo sólo 2?_—.

—Las piernas—responde Naruto sin dudar.

— _¿Qué tienes en tus pantalones, que no hay en los míos?_ —Iruka se acomoda en su asiento y se prepara para interrumpir.

—Los bolsillos—responde el niño.

— _¿Qué entra al centro de las mujeres y sólo detrás del hombre?_ —estupefacto, el director contiene la respiración.

—La letra "E" —responde el alumno.

— _¿Y dónde las mujeres tienen el pelo más crespo?_ —el director hace una mueca de asombro.

—En África—responde sin duda Naruto.

— _¿Qué es blando, y en las manos de una mujer se torna duro?_ —, a Iruka se le cruzan los ojos.

—El esmalte de uñas, sensei…—contesta el rubio.

— _¿Qué tienen las mujeres en medio de las piernas?_ —el director no lo puede creer.

—Las rodillas—responde Naruto al instante.

— _¿Y que tiene una mujer casada más ancha que una soltera?_ —.

—La cama—.

— _¿Qué palabra comienza con la letra C, termina con la letra O, es arrugado y todos lo tenemos atrás?_ —Iruka empieza a sudar frío.

—El codo, sensei—.

— _¿Y qué empieza con C tiene un hueco y yo se lo di a varias personas para que gozaran?_ —Iruka se tapa la cara.

—Un CD—. El director, ya mareado de la presión los interrumpe y le dice a la profesora Anko:

—Mira Anko—la aludida y el niño, voltean a verlo—, ponme al muchachito en sexto grado… ¡Yo mismo acabo de fallar todas las respuestas! —, y después de eso se desmayó.

Quién iba a decir que Naruto aprobaría un examen así y que Iruka fuera el reprobado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Merezco un reviews?**


End file.
